Room Sweep
by Not-Terrestrial
Summary: Reddington will take any chance he can get to mess with Donald. When it concerns Lizzie, things just get way more fun.
1. Day 1

**Just something fun, I think...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist, or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

Of course Ressler wanted to have the place bugged. As soon as he heard Liz was staying with Red he spoke all this protocol jargon that made her head hurt. It wasn't long until Cooper showed up and ultimately agreed with him. Apparently when a criminal, one that is an extremely valuable asset she might add, offers you a place to stay while you get back up on your feet, you have to refuse. It is a big no-no for anyone who works for the FBI. Which extends to her even when she is on the run, with said criminal, from another highly dangerous criminal. Needless to say, this will be off the books and only Aram, Ressler, and Cooper will know. Although this was mainly for her safety, she did not feel any better.

To her surprise, Red was quite comfortable with this. In fact he managed to go through the conversation without so much as a comment towards Ressler or Cooper that would annoy them to his heart's content. He even smiled and left with a satisfied smirk that not only left her and her colleagues open-mouthed, but silent as well. Things were definitely going to get interesting if Raymond Reddington approved with an A+.

* * *

Ressler and Aram stepped into the 5th and 6th floor condo that looked entirely too big for the FBI's 4th most wanted, but it wasn't coming out of their pocket so neither were going to argue. They just needed to place cams in the main living areas and kitchen. The bedrooms and bathrooms were off-limits, and because of Red's insistence, so was the gym. There was something about working out in front of others that bothered him. It was ridiculous, but then again what nefarious activity could one do in a gym?

Liz was not there when they arrived because Hudson had to get a haircut, but she did expect for Red to give her the details and placement of the bugs when she came back. Besides, there was too much testosterone for her liking with Ressler and Red there. Aram just added more to the equation, although him she doesn't mind much.

Dropping their equipment in the living room, they glanced around and decided that Aram would begin with the systems setup before placing the cams. Dembe was standing in a corner watching their every move.

"Okay Aram, you begin here and while you do that I'm gonna do a rooms sweep and check things are in order." Aram nodded and continued working his magic on the computer. They did not hear Reddington come in behind them.

"Now, why would you need to check the rooms Donald? Our agreement was for you to bug the place and leave me with limited privacy." It took all his power not to flinch at Red's voice but he managed and turned around put his latex gloves on. It would have looked professional but they got them one size too small and he struggled to get his big hands in.

"Yes, that was our agreement but I spoke to Cooper and he agreed to have a bi-weekly check of the places not covered by our cams. If you have a problem with it you can go speak to him yourself." His smug grin ticked Red off but instead of protesting any further he agreed. After all, this was all for Lizzie's safety.

"Very well, proceed." He watched Ressler make his way around him and go up the spiral steps towards the bedrooms. Red couldn't help but follow, this was going to be a blast.

The first room he decided to check was obviously Lizzie's. He watched Donald walk in her bathroom as he stood by the doorway and look through all her things. He checked through the normal things and they all seemed fine until he stumbled upon her girl stuff stash. His blush ran up his neck, but he kept his face as stoic as he could. Red grinned and continued watching. He pushed the tampons and pads aside and kept on checking. When he pulled out a box of trojans extra-large condoms he almost choked on air and stuffed them back in as fast as he could.

"Now now Donald surely you know what those are used for." His voice was too amused for his liking.

"Shut up Reddington. What Agent Keen does on her free time does not interest me." There was no way he could concentrate thinking about what he just found.

"It wouldn't interest me either, but since I do help her... let's say relax at night, it does bother me that you are rummaging through those things." Ressler's eyes widened as he left the bathroom. He felt his stomach turn and his face started to resemble the color of a ripe tomato. Red grinned even more and followed him into her bedroom.

"You will wait outside while I conduct the sweep or so help me I will call the whole thing off and blame you for obstruction and not allowing an agent to do his work."

"Oh no Donald, I am not protesting in the least. I am not stopping you nor preventing you from searching either. So, I am perfectly happy monitoring you as well." He leaned against the doorway and just folded his arms. Ressler looked like he was going to burst but said nothing and continued his search.

He went through Liz's drawers and tried to keep up his cool. Then he opened her drawer of neatly folded lace panties with matching bras. They were in color order and looked more like a display at a store than personal items. He was not going to be able to look at Liz in the face ever again. He gently picked them up with one hand and searched with the other.

"Hmm Donald, do you hold such things delicately all the time? Actually, I'm beginning to wonder how many have you held before since you are holding these with such care."

Ressler ignored him but the vein on his forehead seemed like it was going to pop at any moment. He tossed her unmentionables back in the drawer not caring to place them how they were and made his search faster. The bed was next.

He checked under the bed and nothing but slippers were there. He checked behind the head-board and again he came out empty. He really didn't expect to find anything, but with Reddington one can never be sure. When he reached in between the mattresses he wrapped his fingers around a cold metal object and was sure that he found a weapon. He pulled it out and was ready to accuse the criminal in the room but when they both got a closer look at it neither could help the blush on their cheeks.

"Now I had no idea about that one. It seems I have to step up my game if she feels she needs to have one handy." Ressler just shoved it back to where he found it and made his way out the room as quickly as possible. Reddington's comments couldn't have been true, but thinking about him and Liz in that way made him queasy. There was no way she would ever allow for them to do... well that!

He checked Reddington's bathroom and bedroom faster and was relieved he didn't find anything that could provide said criminal with more ammunition against him. They walked down to the first floor of the apartment and noticed Aram placing the cams and making polite conversation with Dembe. He noticed them coming and smiled.

"I am already done with the programming Mr. Reddington. I just need ten more minutes and everything will be done." Dembe nodded in confirmation and continued talking to Aram. Ressler turned and made his way to the the gym. Red obviously followed.

The gym was state of the art the far wall was just one large window giving a spectacular view of the park across the street. Red walked over to it and noticed Lizzie making her way back with Hudson. He turned and watched Donald search through the equipment. Goading him was by far one of his favorite hobbies now.

"Do you know what that particular piece does Donald?" Ressler remained silent trying his hardest not to be tempted by Reddington's words. He walked to another contraption and searched behind it. "Oh and this one, the things it can do. The things it can lift, wow!"

"Enough!" Ressler stepped back and gave him his most menacing look he could. His blush was not helping. "Just shut up already! I do not appreciate you speaking of Agent Keen in such a way. You are so damn lucky she isn't here because she would beat you herself."

Red smirked and leaned back on the window. Donald and swept the room a bit faster. He thought he proved his point because not a single word escaped Red's smirking mouth. He was just about finished when he turned to the hot tub. He looked around it and checked the equipment surrounding it.

"You know, this isn't as big as I would like but Lizzie and I can definitely manage. It's amazing how one can get creative with such space. And the jets," Red made an over exaggerated content sigh. "they are just sublime. Absolutely perfect for this one position we perfected tha-."

He never finished because Ressler just stormed out of the room. He followed smiling widely and was pleased to see him grab his things and head to the door. Aram picked his equipment up and noticing Ressler's haste hurried to catch up. When they reached the door Liz was just walking in and when she smiled and greeted them Ressler just stammered and blushed furiously. He looked down and left as fast as his legs could allow. Aram smiled at her and made his way out.

"Dembe why don't you go escort our friends down." The taller man agreed and left closing the door behind him. Lizzie turned to him and asked.

"What was that all about?"

"Well, let's just say dear Donald will not be sticking his nose in our business for a while." His smirk made her somewhat uneasy.

"Reeeed, what did you do?" She let Hudson off his leash and made her way to her bedroom to change. He followed.

"Nothing, just that captain america there decided to sweep the rooms not being bugged. I just took advantage of the situation to lead him off our trail." He came behind her and wrapped his arms around her mid-section pulling her flush against him. His lips trailed short kisses up her neck and she moaned soflty.

"Oh really?And how, do tell, did you accomplish that?" He smirked and picked her up taking her to the bed.

"Wait until the next sweep and I'll show you."


	2. Day 15

**Just had to do something while home sick and this struck! Voila!**

**P.S. I do not own anything... at all... ever...**

* * *

Donald Ressler regretted many things, but the worst possible thing he can think of that he deeply regrets now, is convincing AD Cooper to monitor Keen's and Reddington's whereabouts. The first day of installing the bugs should have been warning enough and he should have quit then after all of Reddington's crude comments. That was just a preamble of the next two weeks. After that day he thought the Concierge of Crime was all he had to worry about but then Liz came into the picture and things just got weirder for him. Aram had the early morning shift. Apparently the highlight of his shift was Reddington waking up early and helping himself to weird snacks and cravings before Liz would come down and Dembe would show up. He could have sworn Dembe shared quarters with them.

The problem was Don's shift. The one where after a long day of seeing Reddington and Liz he had to go home, turn his computer on, and watch them the remainder of the day. You would think they were just as tired as he was and just relax and stay in one place. Nope. Not one bit. It seemed Reddington had caught on to Liz's eating habits and insisted he teach her how to cook a well home-cooked meal. That wasn't really a problem until Reddington would stand behind her way to close and wrap his arms around her in attempt at teaching her how to properly chop an onion or mince garlic. None of this bothered him, as he really had no feelings or possessiveness over Liz, but the bastard would look straight into the camera and smirk and then his words from the first day would come back and hit him like a truck.

Then Don would shut the laptop and get himself a beer. That happened for the first week. The second week Reddington was out for 'business' and then he thought he would get a small reprieve from the teasing but he didn't count on Liz's habits. It seemed with Reddington out of the house she felt more at ease and would walk around in her undergarments. It was as if she forgot the bugs were there in the first place. He didn't even try to mention it to her because then she would surely make a pinched face and accuse him of being a sick pervert for watching her dance in her underwear. Yes, she loved to play music and she would dance to her hearts content with Hudson wagging his tail around her. Liz didn't tell him that Reddington had access to the video feeds and that she danced for him, taking advantage of the fact that the next day Ressler would never look her in the eye.

* * *

Today marked the second sweep and Ressler was very much sick and tired of all this crap. He was close to calling the whole thing off but he didn't want to see that self satisfied smirk on Reddington's face at the news. It seemed now it was who could last the longest before running to Cooper and demanding to take the cams off. After all Reddington's privacy was something the man valued very highly and it must be killing him every day knowing he couldn't have a lot of it. To himself. Not sharing with anyone. His Lizzie. Not that Don knew that of course.

He knocked on the door and was greeted with a sweaty Liz in typical gym clothes. He averted his gaze and greeted her with a stoic face. It was his 'this is work and not a personal visit' face. She smiled internally knowing it was very uncomfortable for him.

"Hey Res, come in." He nodded and stepped in side.

"Just continue what you were doing and I will be out of here in no time." He set his case down by the door and pulled out his gloves from his pocket. He made sure they were the right size this time.

"Where's Aram?"

"Oh uh he didn't need to be present for this, I just have to check the rooms and make sure every thing is in order."

"When you say order, you don't actually think we have anything hidden around here do you?" Her brow rose in suspicion and waited for him to answer.

"Look it's not like I'm expecting to find a bomb made out of rubber bands and hand sanitizer under your beds, but with Reddington one can never be too sure."

"What did you find under our beds the first time you checked?" Don stopped halfway up the steps and knew there really was no right way to answer that question. She was being cruel in asking and she knew the moment he froze that he had been under her covers. Still she was a woman after all, there was no hiding it.

"No rubber sanitized bombs if you ask me." He continued his way up and chose to start with her room like before to get it over with. Liz followed right behind him not wanting to miss this at all.

Her room was exactly how he left it last time and a slight nagging feeling pulled at the back of his insides. What if she didn't sleep in here at all. What if there was some truth to Reddington's words last time? That or maybe she was an extremely neat person. He heard her stand by the door and when he turned it was like looking at Reddington himself.

She was leaning on the door frame with a smirk on her face and looking at him expectantly. Just waiting to pounce once her opportunity was given.

"You know you don't really have to be here while I do this. Takes about 5 minutes tops."

"Oh no it's fine. I don't have anything to do anyways." With a nod he turned around and started checking things. The first thing he noticed was that the condom box in her bathroom was gone. In its place were birth control instructions. Ignoring it he got out and continued around in the room. With her watching he avoided touching anything personal like last time and was content with just opening drawers and closing them again.

Liz noticed him hesitate when it came to her bed and smiled at him sweetly.

_She knew, _he thought, _God she knew and is waiting for me to stumble upon it again._

With a made up mind he searched around her bed and when he checked in between the mattresses there was nothing there. The look of relief on his face was noticeable but she didn't comment on it all. The best was yet to come.

Reddington's room was next and still she chose to follow. He didn't seem to care much now that he passed her room and seemed to be in a better mood. He finished Reddington's bathroom also noting how perfectly neat it was and moved on. He went through all the drawers and almost finished until he came to the last one. Unlike last time, this one was locked. He looked at Liz and she just shrugged.

"You don't want to look in there."

"Why? Because he is hiding something and you just want to protect him?" The indignant look on her face was well practiced and she fought to keep it that way.

"No, because Red is a very private man and if he finds out you are taking advantage of him being away and going through his personal things then all hell will break lose."

"Don't play with me Liz. What is it exactly that is going on between you two? Are you sleeping with him?" He demanded like a protective older brother and she jumped at the opportunity to push his buttons.

"What the hell makes you think that?" He opened his mouth and then closed it again. He opened this line of conversation and there was no going back on it now.

"Reddington. He uh... he made some comments last time and well, he seemed like he was comfortable sharing those facts with me. I cannot tell if he was truly lying or lying with the truth." He looked anywhere but at her and missed the small upturned twitch of her mouth.

"What if I was sleeping with Red hmm? Then what?"

"Well it wouldn't be any of my business to know. I would just hope that you are happy and that if he ever does hurt you I will kill him. And then dance on his grave." That broke the air between and they laughed quietly until it got silent again. "Are you?"

Liz sighed dramatically and sat on the edge of the bed. "Yes... Sort of... Urgh it's complicated, but I am happy." She paused to take in his reaction. It didn't seem to really bother anymore. "You aren't going to tell on us are you?" He sat next to her and scoffed playfully.

"What are we in high school? No Liz I won't. Just as long as you guys keep it a secret so will I. If you guys do decide to come out you will have my full support. I may hate the bastard but I don't hate you."

"Oh stop it, you know you care about him at least a little bit. Admit it."

"Ok just a little bit but don't you ever tell him that. His ego is big enough as it is." She laughed and got up to leave the room.

"Well, I'm gonna go ahead and clean myself up. Remember to lock the door on your way out. Oh and the key to the drawer is in the small box next to the bed. Look only if you truly have to but I don't suggest it. Like I said, privacy." She winked and left without a single word. He heard her room door close a few moments later.

The temptation was there and he truly didn't want to let an opportunity pass at looking into Raymond Reddington so he grabbed the key and opened the drawer. Inside was Liz's vibrator and a bunch of leather and _OH MY GOD _cuffs an-

He slammed the drawer shut when he heard the front door open.

Liz was in the process of beginning her shower when she couldn't help but giggle at what she heard next.

"Lizzie, honey I'm home. I expect you to be in my bed naked and kneeling while I get the chocolate and whipped cream!"

"OK THAT'S IT!" She then heard Red's door slam and loud footsteps make their way downstairs.

"Oh hello there Donald! I didn't know you were here. Would you like to-"

"Nope! You win okay! The cams are coming off first thing tomorrow!" Then the door slammed and it got quiet again.

It didn't take long for her lover to join her in the shower and hold her close from behind. His voice upbeat and very playful.

"You think the drawer bit worked?"

"I think you got him at chocolate and whipped cream." His low chuckle vibrated deep into her belly and she turned around to properly kiss her man.


End file.
